


Kiss me

by Senren_B



Series: wesper kisses [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: This is basically a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senren_B/pseuds/Senren_B
Summary: “Jes,” Wylan said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. His eyes were focused on the other’s lips, his own mouth a bit open. Jesper knew what it meant when he was making this face at him. He wanted to kiss him. And, although Jesper always loved to kiss his boyfriend, right now, he was more in the mood of teasing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey !  
> I've been having a lot of feels about those two recently and so I decided to write a serie of different kisses between them. I hope you'll like it ! :)  
> This is also available on my tumblr (senrenb.tumblr.com/post/150784498586/kiss-me)

"Jes," Wylan said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. 

His eyes were focused on the other's lips, his own mouth a bit open. Jesper knew what it meant when he was making this face at him. He wanted to kiss him. He didn't even have to speak when he wanted affection from him, Jesper always could tell. Not like it could've been more obvious though; _kiss me_ could be written in big bold letters on his face and the result would be the same. And, although Jesper always loved to kiss his boyfriend, right now, he was more in the mood of teasing him.

"You kiss me," Jesper told him, grinning slyly. 

Just as Wylan leaned forward, Jesper took a step back, making sure his mouth was unreachable. The smaller one's eyebrows immediately frowned slightly. He decided to go in for another try, this time grabbing his boyfriend's shirt with his two hands but the latter just kept pulling back. This was starting to get less and less pleasant. Especially with the look on the dark skinned boy's face, a bit too smug to Wylan's liking. He was doing his best to pull Jesper down, putting himself on his tiptoes and trying his hardest to make himself taller but he still. couldn't. kiss. him. Sure, Wylan loved his boyfriend a lot, he really did. But, in moments like these, he really wondered _why_. He only wanted a kiss, it wasn't that big of a deal. They had done it a lot before (and hopefully they'll still do a lot in the future) but it seemed Jesper was having a lot of fun teasing him like that. If he thought he wasn't going to have to payback later, he was really so damn wrong. 

"Jesper, why won't you just let me kiss you?!" He was starting to get _really_ annoyed. 

"Damn Wylan, I didn't know you were the craving type."

Jesper chuckled a bit while ruffling the other's hair, seemingly proud of himself. Letting out a loud sigh, Wylan just crossed his arms and started pouting. He turned his back to Jesper and started to go in the opposite direction. _Oh, now he's sulking! How cute_ , Jesper couldn't help but think. He was definitely enjoying himself right now. He had to admit, though, that he really wanted to kiss him. Especially when he was looking so damn cute, acting like he was now. He quickly grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him closer. "Come here," he said as he put his other hand on the boy's cheek. Wylan didn't answer the kiss immediately, probably tempted to tease him a bit, but, soon enough, he linked both of his arms behind Jesper's neck, deepening the kiss. He didn't know if it was the fact that Jesper had kept him wait or just if he had really wanted to kiss him for a while but this kiss was amazing. He could feel Jesper's smile on his lips, his hand was warm against his cheek and his arm felt so good against his lower back, as if it was made to be here, as if their bodies were two pieces of a puzzle made to be together. Slowly, they broke the kiss, their lips still a few centimeters apart. Jesper leaned a bit so his forehead was resting against Wylan's, both of them still having their eyes closed. They stayed like this a few moments, doing nothing but standing still and holding each other close, feeling the other's breath on their mouth. Finally, Wylan stepped back a little, looking at Jesper in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth tightly shut and Jesper wasn't sure if he could love him more.  

"Again," Wylan said, his voice just barely audible. 

This time, Jesper didn't wait long before doing as he was told and he quickly pulled Wylan close.  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it ! Hope you guys liked this !


End file.
